Voodoo Doll
by your royal highness
Summary: Emmett's POV during the time that Edward left Bella during New Moon. His thoughts on the couple and on the time away from Bella and Forks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**So I'm planning on making this like a two or three shot, but I don't know yet. Right now, here's the first chapter…so…enjoy and review! **

I had always loved my brother.

Really, I had! We never even fought about anything.

Well…okay, maybe that's a lie, Edward and I had fought over stuff, but just stupid things, like video games, and that time he snapped _my_ plasma screen TV in half, but we've never fought over a _girl_.

And a _human_ girl at that.

And _Edward's_ girl.

But I had loved her as if she was my own sister, as if she was my personal little voodoo doll, except that she didn't belong to anyone. Everything that you did to that voodoo doll hurt her and only her. It didn't hurt anyone else because she didn't belong to anyone.

The day that Edward announced that he was throwing his voodoo doll away, I immediately became annoyed. I didn't even wonder why, I just became annoyed, and pictures of her beautiful, young, innocent face flashed through my eyes. It was a horrible sight to see, and I ended up feeling something I'd never felt towards my brother: hatred.

Burning, complete hatred that took over every nerve and inch of my body, winning me over as I felt my anger boil over.

I was beyond upset.

In fact, I had been livid with him.

I could remember the day perfectly, as if it was almost yesterday. I remember, because that was the last day I talked to him.

It was right after her eighteenth birthday, and Jasper had gone all lunatic over her paper cut. Edward had managed to protect her all right, and Jasper had managed to calm down after I literally had to throw him out the door.

I wasn't in love with her, I just loved her, and I vowed to myself, the day that Edward had announced that he was now dating that human girl, that I would never, ever let anything come in between Edward and her, because he was happier that day then I had ever seen him in his entire existence.

I wouldn't even let my brother place one mere finger on her if he had thoughts about hurting her, much less _killing_ her.

Edward was killing her, that day after her eighteenth birthday. He was killing her every step he took away from her.

Once Edward had went upstairs, after announcing that we were going to leave Forks, and never return, I had let my rage go out of control, and I had managed to impound the closet door as well as snap a wooden bench in half.

Whoops.

Esme got real pissed after that, and then I ended up having to go out and buy the exact same wooden freaking bench that I had just broken. When Edward broke _my_ plasma screen TV, he never had to buy me a new one! I even had the buy the same stupid make…

Anyways!

I had followed Edward upstairs, to his room, where angry, loud, obnoxious music was blaring. Normally, the only person that would ever play this kind of music was me, when I was very pissed off, or just wanting to annoy Edward. But right then, the only thing I wanted to do to Edward was snap his head off; I was so angry at him. Couldn't he see that he was breaking a young girl's heart, who had just found true love for the first time?

Whoa, Emmett, dude, that was deep.

So I opened up Edward's door, and he's shoving books and clothes and other random objects that only he would collect into several suitcases, that were all lined up in a row on the floor and on his couch.

He didn't seem to notice my entrance, probably over the stupid loud music, so I knocked on the door.

He looked up, and just glared at me with his topaz eyes. He didn't stop packing though, in fact, it made him speed up.

"Edward." I had said, "What are you doing?"

"Packing. What does it look like I'm doing?" He had spat at me, still not missing a step. Not even a little pause to glare at me!

I was hurt.

"I'm not leaving." I had said, quite firmly, and I remembered leaning up against his door. He had stopped.

Score one for Emmett!

"I'm risking her life."

"Yeah, you are. By leaving her like this, you are. Do you have any idea how much she loves you? By walking away, Edward, but leaving her, alone, to cry…do you even understand?"

That had paused him for a moment. He was contemplating my words, I supposed. Something that no one has ever done for me.

I basked in glow of the moment.

"I just want her to have a normal life. Obviously she's not safe around us."

"Ah, so Jasper slipped up. So what? He's still young, and he didn't even hurt her."

"Yes he did, Emmett!" Edward had raised his voice at me, and I had raised my eyebrows at his courage, "If Jasper had been able to control himself, then he wouldn't have lunged at her over a paper cut. She wouldn't have fallen into the glass and cut up her arm either and she wouldn't be injured right now, Emmett."

"So we're leaving because Jasper slipped up?" Edward didn't answer; in fact, he had just walked away from me. "Well if it _is_ Jasper's fault, then maybe we should just ship him away. I heard that the penguins in Antarctica are in mating season right now!" I winked at Edward, and he had given me a growl.

He just continued to pack clothes, and then, I finally had had enough. I had marched over, grabbed his suitcase, and chucked it out of the open window.

"Emmett!" Edward demanded, for he was too slow to register what had just happened. His clothes had fallen out all over the floor and down the side of the house as the suitcase had landed with a 'clunk' outside.

"Do you even love her anymore?" I had asked my tone low and dark. "Last week you two looked madly in love, like you were never going to see each other again."

Edward had just stared down at his feet and then looked back up at me. His eyes had shown a great amount of emotions, and I had felt smart that I had been able to pick out the emotions without Jasper there telling me them.

I remembered them clearly, as if it was what Rose had worn yesterday.

Heartache, despair, guilt, and sadness.

"I love her enough to let her go." He had said, softly. I was almost shocked at that moment. I had probably expected him to say it in a harsher tone, I guess, "I know what's best for her. If she lives a normal life, loving a normal _human_; someone who can get old with her, someone who can die with her, then that is what I want. I want her to be normal. She doesn't deserve the horrible fate that was brought onto us, onto all of us. I love her enough to let her have that normal life."

I hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes, and neither had Edward, but, finally, I spoke, "Then why'd you love her to begin with?" I had spat, but, I hadn't even waited for Edward to say anything, because I had already walked out the door and down the hallway, still fuming over Edward, over her, and over the fact that I had to buy that stupid bench!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a short chapter! But I'm glad that people liked it so far! :) Enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

Okay, so you may have thought that _that_ day was bad, but what was the worst was definitely the day that Edward left her.

Or should I say, the day that _we_ left Forks.

He had already packed the cars, all four of them, with luggage. He had even ordered a moving truck, which he packed so fast that I didn't even have time to chuck anything at him.

It was only then that Alice had screeched at Edward for packing all of her clothes. It was an enjoyable sight to see, actually, except when they started to yell at each other through their minds. Alice would know what Edward was going to say, and Edward could read her mind, so I couldn't congratulate Alice later, because I didn't know who won.

I wasn't very amused, in fact, the one thing that I wanted to do was go upstairs and grab my body bag, then go to Bella's, knock her unconscious, and then shove her in, but we still had to go to school.

"Come on, Rose, Let's go to school." I said, and then Edward stopped me.

"No, Emmett. You're not going to school." I just had stared at him, because, like I said, the last day I talked to him was the other day that I had just described to you, so I didn't say anything, in fact, I just glared at him.

"Why not?" Rose asked, and Alice had come storming in from the garage. She was dressed in something different then what she had been wearing, and she was fuming.

"Edward. We're not doing that."

"Doing what?" I had asked, Alice, and she crossed her arms.

"Edward wants us to just drive to Los Angeles by ourselves. He doesn't expect us to go to school with him."

"I need to say goodbye to her alone." He reinstated, but I didn't care. I had wanted to just shove my brother up against the wall and bang his empty head against it over and over until he understood what he was doing was wrong.

"Emmett." Alice scolded, "I saw that. Don't you dare."

Edward stepped away from me, and I glared at him. _I know that you heard what I was thinking, and I'll let you know that it was completely true. _I thought at Edward.

"Fine. If that's what Edward wants, then that's what we'll do." I said. I had taken Rose's hand in mine and started towards my Jeep. I had climbed in, and Rose had gone over and climbed into her BMW.

"NO! Edward! You can't!" I had heard Alice scream at him as Carlisle, Jasper and Esme came into the garage, shoving their suitcases into the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes.

They had no expressions on their faces, and Rose sadly looked at me before we all turned and looked at each other.

"Let me say goodbye to her! Let me say goodbye! Please, Edward! Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to her? She's never done anything to you! She's your life, you're her life! You're killing each other, Edward! Killing each other!" We all turned and watched Edward push Alice out the door into the garage.

"I'll meet up with the rest of you in Los Angeles. Here's the address to our new house." He had handed it to Carlisle before returning to his spot.

"Alice." I whispered as Edward had closed the door from the garage to the house, locking it in the process, "Get into the car with me, please." She stared down at the ground and if she was human, she would have already drowned us in tears. She sniffled, a tearless sob, and then walked around to the other side of the jeep, crawling into the passenger seat. Jasper got into the car with Rosalie, I guess to keep her company, which I admired, and then we had ignited our engines. Carlisle went first, and then Rosalie, and then us.

We were driving down the road in complete silence, one after the other, our empty house still sitting there.

As we reached a familiar house, one where Bella lived in, Alice commanded me to slow down.

"I have to tell her. I have to. She has to be warned. She can come with us. She needs to know that I faked that vision."

"Alice, I can't let you do that. Edward would have my head…"

"But she'd be happy." She retorted, "She wouldn't have to go through the pain! They wouldn't have to go through the pain."

"Alice, I can't do it. I want to too, but Edward…"

As we had driving past Bella's house, it seemed as if we were leaving half of us behind. Alice had whimpered, and then scowled. I knew that she had felt the same way as I did, and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's figure leaning against one of the trees across from her house.

"He expected us to stop." I had gaped, "He was there to make sure we didn't stop to tell her." We had both stared at him as we drove past him. He had stood there, watching us with a glare like he was someone on patrol at the military.

After we drove past Edward, Alice had leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms, a deeper scowl placed on her face. "I hate him." Alice muttered.

"'Atta girl." I smiled at her as we continued to drive away from half of our reason for existence.


	3. Chapter 3

The house completely sucked, and Alice was crying, as much as a vampire _could _cry, when she figured out how big her closet was.

Not very big.

I mean, Rose threw out all of my clothes just so that she could have room for half of hers…and Alice's was half the size of Rose's.

My clothes just lived in the corner of the room, still in the box.

The house was just horrible. We walked in, and there was a rat. Jasper went all blood thirsty and sucked its blood, but that was pretty much the only good thing about the house. It was definitely smaller then our old one and I had scoffed when we had walked in from the two car garage.

"Edward bought this house, didn't he?"

"Yes." Carlisle had nodded, "I had no say in his decision."

The whole first week, we didn't talk to each other. Then Edward came, and we only whispered amongst ourselves, and then blocked our thoughts from him when he came relatively close to us.

My favorite was to torture him with Bella's face.

He would sulk and glare at me, and I would glare back.

I think it was about a month into our new house that Edward finally had lost it. He hadn't bothered getting up for school; even though it was shittier then the school in Forks, and it had actually been raining.

We hadn't gone to school much when we were there, since Los Angeles is pretty much coaxed with a spell of sunshine, and it was unusual that Edward didn't want to go to school. It hadn't rained for a month, and finally, it was cloudy. I mean, even _Rose_ had been excited.

She had met some really nice girl at the school, which was strange, considering that at our old school we never talked to anyone besides Bella. Her name was Rebecca, but she went by 'Becca'. That was also weird…Bella…Becca…just replace the 'C's to 'L's and you have Bella for you. Our own personal Bella right in Los Angeles.

But she wasn't the same, off course. It was mainly because Rose had some weird relationship with her. She actually liked _her, _unlike Bella. She never went over to her house though, but it wasn't like they talked to each other all the time. Alice liked her a little because she was just as obsessed with shopping as she was, but what really turned me off on the girl was that she was shy, innocent, and _Bella_ like. She had chocolate brown hair, pale skin, and she turned the brightest color red you could think of. She also had the sweetest crush on Edward that you probably could ever see from someone other then Bella.

I knew that a lot of people had crushes on Edward in Forks, but they were obsessive crushes. Like Jessica…

Anyways, she would always blush when he sat down at the table next to us, and she would always try to strike up a conversation with him.

But Edward, being the complete a total bastard that he is, would just snort or glare at her, and she would slump her shoulders and pick at her food.

I felt rather sorry for her, but I didn't want to make any connection with her.

Edward steered clear of her, but it was only natural of him, and I couldn't blame him. One look and I could tell what he was thinking. He was thinking about how Bella was doing, and how could I have blamed him? I was thinking about how Bella was doing, too.

That was when I broke the rules a little.

Yeah, I know, Emmett breaking the rules?

Big whoop.

I had, after seeing Edward's complete breakdown, where he destroyed his stereo system, chucked his sofa out of the window, and then curled up in a ball in the corner of his room, where he sat for days, that I would go and see Bella.

If Edward did all of this, and he was the one who left her, then I couldn't even imagine if Bella was still alive at this point.

And that had scared me.

So I had made a last minute decision that I would go and see her. I left when Alice decided to take Rose on a much needed shopping spree. Edward was still curled up in a ball in his room, and Carlisle and Esme were somewhere in the house.

The road was surprisingly smooth as I had driven the Jeep out of the driveway and into the street. I had to take the highway, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before Alice saw my decision.

I decided to crank up the radio, in an attempt to block out any thoughts of anything as I drove as fast as I could. It didn't take long to get to Forks; I knew that, maybe an hour drive if I kept this speed up. Probably more like two, but I didn't want to spend another minute away from not knowing what the closest sister I had was feeling right now.

By the time that I had gotten there, to Forks, Alice had called me a billion times. Haha, not really. More like twenty times, and she left me a voicemail, but that could have been Edward.

Hell, I didn't care.

It was twelve in the morning, and Bella was most likely asleep.

Where's that window?

I remembered thinking that Edward always crawled into her window at night. I spotted a window in the front of the house. Her scent was coming strongly from it, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why wasn't the window open? Edward had specifically told me that the window was _open_.

Oh…I got it now.

Stupid Emmett.

She had closed the window cause Edward was _gone_.

What the hell, I was just going to crawl up there and look into the window. That's all I wanted to do, was see how she was holding up.

The climb, I remember, was harder then I had thought, but I made it up there in no time, and neither Charlie nor Bella had woken up, so I was safe. I stared into the window, and I heard her sniffle.

Her cheeks were red, and the covers were completely off of her body. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days, and she had looked thinner then she ever had in her life. She tossed and turned; flailing her arms around as she finally turned all the way around and faced her back to the window. I almost had gasped because I could see her spine…every single little vertebrae of it, sticking out perfectly through her pale, peach skin.

"Edward!" She moaned out, and then she sniffled some more, and she turned back around, "Don't leave me." She had moaned, and the moonlight reflecting through the window against her skin made the little beads of tears that were streaming down her cheekbones, which were also very visible, very clear.

I wished I had had a camera at the moment. Just so that I could have taken a picture of what Edward had done to the girl.

She definitely was not his girl anymore.

She was definitely not Bella, and it was all his fault.

No, instead, she was a sad memory of what could have been.


End file.
